The political dissolution of the Soviet Union and why it broke up afterwards
Left in 1990 * Lithuania- March 11, 1990- Long-standing ethnic issues. Never wanted to be part of the union any way. * Latvia (de facto) – August 21, 1991- Long-standing ethnic issues. Never wanted to be part of the union any way. * Estonia – August 20, 1991- Long-standing ethnic issues. Never wanted to be part of the union any way. * Armenia – August 23, 1990- Long-standing ethnic issues. Would have stayed in a looser capitalist federation. * Abkhazia – August 25, 1990. * Transnistria – September 2, 1990. * Udmurtia- A sovereign state in October 1990-? 1991. Recent ethnic issues. Would have stayed in a capitalist confederation. *Bashkortostan- A sovereign state on October 11th 1990- ? 1990. Left in 1991 * Republic of Tatarstan, ? 1991- ? 1994 * Georgia – April 9, 1991- Long-standing ethnic issues. Would have stayed in a hard line USSR. * Gagauzia - August 19, 1991 * Ukraine – August 24, 1991- Left fearing Russian nationalism. Would have settled for a looser socialist federation. * Belarus – August 25, 1991- Left to stem off Belarusian nationalism. Would have settled for a looser communist federation. * Moldova – August 27, 1991- Gradually became fed up with the reformed union and more nationalistic at the same time. It's isolation from the then remains of the USSR. They also did not agree with the coup leaders declaring martial law in Moldova without Moldova's concent. Would have settled for a reformed USSR. * Kyrgyzstan – August 31, 1991- Resigned in disgust as the coup leaders tried to remove the republic's leader and over ethnic issues. Never wanted to be part of the union any way, but would have settled for a looser capitalist federation. * Uzbekistan – September 1, 1991- Gradually became fed up with the reformed union and more nationalistic at the same time. Would have settled for a reformed USSR. * Nagorno-Karabakh – September 2, 1991 * Tajikistan – September 9, 1991- Resigned in disgust as the coup leaders tried to remove the republic's parliament, favouring the hard line leader of the republic and over long standing ethno-religious. Never wanted to be part of the union any way, but would have settled for a looser capitalist federation. * Azerbaijan – October 18, 1991- Gradually became fed up with the reformed union and more nationalistic at the same time. Would have stayed in a hard line USSR. * Turkmenistan – October 27, 1991- Gradually became fed up with the reformed union and more nationalistic at the same time. Terkmanbashis's huge ego also played a significant role as did it's isolation from the then remains of the USSR. Would have settled for a reformed USSR. * Chechen Republic of Ichkeria - November 1, 1991 * South Ossetia – November 28, 1991. North Ossetian SSR finally became the first autonomous republic of the RSFSR to officially declare it's full national sovereignty, on June 20, 1990 (although it still remains firmly part of Russia). In 1991, North Ossetian SSR was renamed the Republic of North Ossetia–Alania. * Russia – December 12, 1991- Left due to Boris Yeltsin's ego and Russian nationalism. Would have settled for a looser klepto-capitalist federation. * Kazakhstan – December 16, 1991- Gradually became fed up with the union and more nationalistic at the same time. Assumed independence since the USSR did not exist any more. Would have settled for a reformed USSR. Autonomy in 1993 *''The Ural Republic'' July 1, 1993 to November 9, 1993. It was formed as a result of a referendum held on April 12, 1993 by Eduard Rossel. Also see *OTL *https://1991-new-world-order.fandom.com/wiki/O.T.L._history_notes *1880's-1910's Brazilian notes. *African map links page *Atomic warfare information notes. *Estonia did have a submarine in 1937! *How Governments become Authoritarian *Lithuanian did have a navy, army air-force and natural resources in 1933! *Minerals and fuel in central Africa *Nations and vassal states of 1490-1500 *Nations in 1988 *Nations in 1991 *OTL Decolonisation notes *OTL Natural disasters *The O.T.L. Operation High Jump conspiracy theory *Today's OTL types of economies, societies and regimes *UK and Commonwealth OTL troop numbers in WW1 *UK and Commonwealth OTL troop numbers in WW2 *UK OTL atomic reactors in 1962 *What is a coup d'état? *https://1991-new-world-order.fandom.com/wiki/O.T.L._history_notes Category:Political history of Russia and the RSFSR Category:Former republics Category:Separatism in Russia Category:1993 in Russia Category:Sverdlovsk Oblast Category:USSR Category:Soviet Union Category:Politics Category:Geopolitical Category:History Category:Soviet Social Apparatus